


Star

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Rock Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Hunter & Hunted, the best band that Stiles has ever known were doing a small tour and the last stop was in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 32
Kudos: 230
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #415: Star





	Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this. Based on [this](https://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/188634332964/stetopher-band-au-sleeping-with-former-rock-stars) moodboard on Tumblr by HD-Hale.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Beacon Hills was the place where Hunter & Hunted started, and Peter still hated it. He hated going home, but the record label was pushing them to close in Beacon Hills. Peter hadn't stepped foot in Beacon Hills since he had run away with Chris from there when they set out to become rock gods.

Regret was never something that Peter indulged in. He regretted nothing of his past except for one thing, letting Hunter & Hunted lose their drummer. It had been the beginning of the end, and it was why fifteen years later, they were only playing in bars and clubs, not stadiums. Ennis had left to go elsewhere, and even after that band had failed, he hadn't come back. Since then, it had been a revolving door of drummers. This last round of tour had them using three different ones. They were set to head back to their home in the state's northern area and record their next album after the tour. It had been four years since their last, and it had bombed. Their die-hard fans had bought it, and that was about it. Critics had smashed the album into the ground.

It used to be that Peter and Chris were each other's muses, but that had been lost over the last ten years.

"Ready?" Chris asked as he slipped into the green room, or what passed for it in this shit hole of a club that Beacon Hills had.

"As I will ever be. We can get this done and then head to our hole, fuck like rabbits and then leave in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan. There is the normal crowd outside. A few people we have known for years in the crowd. Noah's out there. He's dressed for work, and he said he could only stay for a few songs."

"Then we shall do his favorites," Peter said. He had only kept in contact with Noah through Chris. It wasn't that Peter didn't like him; he just wasn't sure what to make of Noah after Claudia died, and it was just Noah and Mischief.

"Open with Mischief?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's do the setlist from Prague," Peter said.

"I like that."

Then it was a whirlwind. Peter sought out Noah in the crowd, and when it was time to start singing, Noah's smile grew wide when he recognized the opening of Mischief.

Once he was going, Peter loved performing. He did not love it more than Chris, but he did love it. He loved being on stage and seeing people looking up at him in adoration. He loved knowing that they wanted him. That they wanted him. Even if he was gay, they wanted him because he was passion incarnate.

Peter had snagged Chris decades ago, and he had never let him go. Some thought they would get him in a position where he was doing something naughty, but every once in a while, someone came along that Peter wanted just for a night. Chris watched or took part with them. It was one or the other, and Peter loved it.

"Do you see?" Chris asked when they took a break in the middle of the show. The last half ramped up some, and they ended with Longest Night, their biggest single ever. Even after nearly two decades of singing it, Peter loved it.

"Oh, I see him. Hood up, and he thinks he's hiding how much he's aroused. He looks like he's going to be fun. Make sure that he gets backstage, well as backstage as one can get in this place. If he wants, he's going home with us." Peter said.

The young man enthralled with his facial expressions as Peter played and sang. Chris serenaded him as well. It was nothing too raunchy, but they had done worse to other pretty things. It was well known that their relationship was open, for one night stands, and that was it. Something about the young man had Peter not wanting to look away.

The intro to Longest Night was one that still made Peter frown. No drummer had ever played it like Ennis, so it was always a letdown. Yet, the crowd loved it.

Meet and greets always happened right after, and Peter liked doing it when he was riding the high of performing. He smiled for the fans, took pictures, and enjoyed talking to them. He didn't hate it even though most probably would think he had. It was all the same as always, but he loved it.

"Where is our friend?" Peter asked when they were alone after the show. The club was still going strong, so there were many people, but they were mingling with the crowds or dancing on the floor now that the show was over. Clubs weren't normal for shows, but it was the biggest venue in Beacon Hills that wasn't an outdoor field. The school had been unwilling to allow them to take over the field, so the club it had been. Peter had confirmed with the bartender that Stiles was of age when he had gone over for a cold bottle of water. The bartender said he just graduated from college, but Peter hadn't been sure about that.

"He's in our tour bus," Chris said.

"The bus? Why?"

"Well, he didn't want to go back to the hotel room. He wanted to be on the tour bus. He said it's where the magic is made, and that's where he wanted to go."

Peter raised an eye at that. Normally their diversions wanted to be fucked and let leave. He waved for Chris to go that way. The bus had been parked in a lot that they were allowed to use, and Peter had rented a car for them to use to go around in. It wasn't the best car, but then their cars were all back home.

"And his name?"

"I think he gave a fake name, but he said it was Stiles, and when I gave him a look, he snarked at me that it was better than calling out his real name in the throes of passion. I didn't ask about it, but if he goes by Stiles, well...that name has got to be out there."

"Let's go see what he wants to do," Peter said.

Chris nodded his head and wrapped a hand around the back of Peter's neck to drag him along with him. If he didn't, Peter would slip off to get a stronger drink than what they carried with them. There had been years of harder drugs, but in the end, neither Chris nor Peter had liked how that made them feel. Instead, they smoked, drank, but weren't drunks. Drinking only got heavy when they were on tour, and before heading to Beacon Hills, Peter knew that he had drunk more than he should have.

Peter was the first onto the bus, and he stopped when he saw Stiles sitting on the bed in the back of the bus. The bus was set up for them to live out of fully. They had their bedroom, and they had a pretty good shower, but the rest of the area was set up for them to play. The drums saw little use, but sometimes there was a beat that needed to be laid down on them for a song they were working on. They had many songs to choose from, but they hadn't found the new album's backbone yet.

"Well, I guess we know what you are aiming for," Chris said from behind Peter.

"Sleeping with former rock stars is one way to support the arts, and I bet you don't have many young, eager to please fans these days," Sties said as he spread his legs a little bit. He was naked as the day he was born and looked delectable. He had words wrapped around his side, and they seemed to lasso his heart. "Most people my age have never heard of you guys, but hey, personally, I think you got way hotter with age. We could even jam tomorrow if you old-timers aren't too hungover. You guys never did find that replacement drummer, did you? Do you think you could keep up?"

"Aren't you cocky?" Peter asked.

"Well, going after what you want is the only way that I live. If I didn't, I wouldn't have half of what I do. I like taking charge when needed, especially for sex. So are you going to come in here and fuck my brains out or not?"

"And if we take the not?" Chris asked. He slipped past Peter and into the bedroom area. The door had been locked as soon as Chris had pulled it shut. Even though no one ever bothered them on the tour bus. The people who were with them had learned long ago not to ever come into the tour bus after a show or first thing in the morning.

"Then I guess I'll leave." Stiles reached over for what looked like a truly horrible-looking plaid shirt. He shrugged it on and stood up.

"Put that on the floor where it belongs and lay down," Peter said.

"Hey, don't mock the plaid if you want to fuck me," Stiles said. He did take it off, and he laid it on top of the clothes that Chris had taken off the night before.

Peter noticed that Stiles had slipped his clothes all around the room, and his shoes were not in the room.

"He made himself at home," Chris drawled.

"Just like I did that first time I came to your house," Peter said as he stepped up to where Stiles was still standing.

Stiles' skin was dotted in moles and covered in the tattoo of what Peter could now see was the last verse of Mischief. Over the years, Peter has asked many people about their favorite part of that song, and no one had ever said the last verse. Peter rubbed his thumb over the last line.

"You like it?" Stiles asked.

"What is a kid your age doing with that on your skin?" Chris asked as he got onto the bed behind Stiles, pulling his body into his.

"My mom listened to them all the time. This was her favorite song, and at the end, she repeatedly sang this last verse. We would sing it together once I had learned the whole song, but the last verse was my favorite."

"Touching." Peter tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Well, I would like there to be more touching." Stiles reached out and pulled Peter into a kiss.

The boy could kiss.

Peter took control with ease and bore Stiles down into the bed. Chris lay down beside them and snagged Stiles' face when Peter kissed him. Chris was the one to go for the lube and the condoms, tossing one at Peter's head. Peter looked down at Stiles, who was flushed almost all the way down his chest. He looked beautiful like that.

Peter worked a finger inside of Stiles and listened to the way that he keened. He wanted to be inside of him now. Peter worked up to two fingers with ease, ensuring that Stiles was slick. He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his cock. He was pushing into Stiles seconds later.

Stiles bowed his back as he was filled. He looked like he was a sex god. He looked like he had done this before. Peter liked his lovers when they didn't shy away from things that made them feel good.

Chris caught Stiles' face and drew him in for a deep kiss. Stiles took part as much as he could by rocking his hips down onto Peter's cock as he fucked him. It wasn't long before Stiles made noises that told Peter he was close. Ah, to be young again, have a good refraction rate, and come quickly. Peter was used to sex with Chris, so someone new was always a little bit of a thrill, but this was something else. This was something good.

Stiles came, and the way that he squeezed Peter's cock with his muscles had Peter coming; when Peter could move again, he gently pulled out and rolled to the side so that Chris could get up between Stiles' legs. While they didn't mind fucking each other, they never let strangers do it. Stiles didn't seem to mind that at all as he pulled Chris down to kiss him as Chris slicked up his condom covered cock and pressed inside of him. Peter was a hard fuck, but Chris was always a little more romantic with them.

This was the part that Peter loved the most, watching Chris taking apart someone else. It was the whole reason they did this. They both had kinks of fucking with an audience and watching the other fuck. Chris was whispering things into Stiles' ear.

Peter reached out and ran his hand down Chris' back, gripping an ass cheek when he got to the flesh there. Chris jerked a little, and it made Stiles moan. He was mostly non-speaking with how he was being fucked by Chris. Moans and gasps made it through his lips but not words. Chris came before Stiles was able to again, so Peter grabbed another condom and rolled it down Stiles' cock before taking it into his mouth. Stiles grabbed Peter's hair, holding him still for a few seconds, his entire body shaking with the urge to not come.

"I have that same reaction each time," Chris said as he laughed before making Stiles release Peter's hair. "Let go. I'm sure if you are sweet enough in the morning, he'll suck your cock while you are lax in bed; he does it to me enough."

Stiles did let go, the hair and the lid he had on his orgasm, screaming with pleasure as he filled the condom. Chris slipped off the bed as Peter got the condom off Stiles' cock when he was no longer sensitive. Peter disposed of the condom into the trash can beside the bed with the good liner in it. A few minutes later, Chris returned with a washrag and tossed it at Peter. He had a second in his hand. Peter glared, but he would allow it. He would get to clean up Stiles in the morning. Someone young like him, Peter wanted to keep around for a second, or maybe third round in the morning.

"Do you need to call anyone?" Peter asked.

"Nah, Dad's working tonight, and no one else lives with us."

"Still living at home?" Peter asked.

"We work different shifts almost all the time, so it's like living with a roommate, but I love living with Dad. I hated college in my apartment on campus. Didn't like living alone."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"Not that I trusted to live with me. None of my friends from here went to the same college as me." Stiles yawned and rolled onto his side, pulling a pillow close before closing his eyes.

"Cocky enough to know that you aren't getting kicked out?" Chris asked.

"You would have told me that as soon as you were finished cleaning me up. So cuddle me," Stiles demanded.

"Well, we do like them when they know what they want," Peter said.

Chris laughed and laid down. Peter got the lights and slipped into the bed on Stiles' other side.

"Cuddly," Stiles slurred as he slipped into sleep.

Oh, to be that young and able to fall asleep like that. Peter envied Stiles for many things, but most of them, Peter would never want to go through again. He was happy with his age.

* * *

Peter rolled over in the stupidly huge bed and looked at Chris. Stiles was no longer between them, but then he had slipped out and away from them in the night.

"What is that noise?" Chris asked.

"Rain?" Peter asked. He rolled onto his back and tried to focus on the sounds. No, it wasn't raining. It was drums. It was fucking drums. Stiles had got out of bed with them to fucking fuck around on the drums.

Chris was first out of bed. He grabbed a shirt and tossed it on, it barely covered his ass, but they had all seen each other the night before. Peter grabbed underwear, he was sure that they weren't his, but he didn't care.

The drum set on the bus faced the front of the bus, so Stiles didn't see them. Peter thought about how Stiles had commented about jamming with them if they weren't too hungover. He had thought it was some form of bravado, but the way that Stiles was playing right now, he was good.

Stiles paused, and for a few seconds, Peter thought that he had seen him in the mirror at the front of the bus that the driver could tip down to see what was going on. It was tipped that way now, after being cleaned. No, Stiles was just pausing to wipe his hands on his pants, and then he picked up a new song.

Peter knew his jaw dropped, and he wanted to look at Chris to see if he reacted the same, but Peter couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles.

Stiles was paying the drum solo opening of Longest Night perfectly. It was like Ennis had sat down on the stool and banged it out. Peter itched to pick up his guitar, but Stiles would see them if they walked over there. That was the main thing that Peter didn't want.

Chris picked up his spare guitar on the rack in the bus. Peter's main one for playing on stage was being repaired after a crack in the body of it. His second was with the rest of the kit, and therefore he had only one guitar on the bus.

"Fucking hell," Chris said as he sat down on the bench seat there they ate. he moved his guitar to where he could play. As soon as he strummed the strings, Stiles jerked and spun around. He didn't freak out like Peter thought he would, but he did lay down the sticks and try and stand up. He ended up tripping over something and landed back on his ass on the stool.

"Keep on going," Peter said.

"No, start over," Chris said.

Stiles swallowed, and for the first time since Peter had seen him, he didn't look cocky. He turned in the stool and picked up the sticks.

They played for two hours before a commotion outside had Peter setting down his guitar. He walked to the bus door and opened it to hear Noah yelling.

"I don't give a shit if they are sleeping. My son's phone is in that tour bus," Noah said.

Peter turned and looked at Stiles, who looked shocked as hell. He grabbed his phone.

"He fucking tracked me. The paranoid bastard."

Peter turned to look at Noah, who was now looking at him, in just his underwear.

"Peter...is Stiles on that bus?" Noah asked.

"I am not sure I want to answer that," Peter said.

Stiles, who was Mischief. The reason the song existed. No wonder he was such a fan. Peter knew that he was more than old enough to have had sex with them, but he still felt a little wrong.

Stiles pushed past Peter, and Peter almost grabbed him and pulled him back. He was wearing Peter's shirt from the night before.

"Mieczyslaw," Noah said.

"Don't even. I'm more than old enough to make my own decisions."

"You lied to me and hid from me."

"I knew if you had known I was at the concert, you would have had a deputy pick me up and take me home. I didn't even drink a single beer last night, Dad. Just....go home and sleep, and I'll see you when I get home."

"Stiles," Noah said.

"Dad, they didn't know who I was. You always call me Mischief around them, and if you ever slipped up with Stiles, they didn't remember."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. Of course, Stiles hadn't given his last name, and the bartender hadn't offered up one. It seemed that he was a little shit, and Peter liked it when people were like him.

"Stiles," Noah said again. He looked behind Stiles to Peter and then behind Peter to Chris.

Peter tried not to show that he was worried about how Noah would take this. Stiles had been talking about Claudia last night.

"Lunch at the diner. I'm going to sleep, and you are going to confess to all of us," Noah said.

"Sure. Now you ruined our afterglow."

Noah spun on his heel, and Peter was pretty sure that he saw trails from where he had got out of there fast enough he burned off some rubber from his shoes.

"Do you have something to say to us?" Chris asked as he pulled Stiles into the bus and shut the door. He locked it again and turned to look at Stiles, who had settled himself on the drum kit.

"Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski, you met my father...Nah, I can't make the joke. But yeah, I'm Noah and Claudia's son."

"That's why you have the words to Mischief on your body," Peter said.

"Yeah, well, I knew that Dad had only ever called me that around you guys, and it's been over two decades since he last saw you in person, so I didn't think you would recognize me."

"And if we had?" Chris asked.

"Begging. I would have begged. Mom and Dad love your music. It's like the only music ever played in the house. I had my sexual awakening to old photoshoots in magazines that mom had collected, a few skin rags as well. You two were pretty much it for my jacking off fantasies as a teenager. Went to college, majoring in music at a pretty good school. Then I heard you guys were hitting here on the last stop on tour. Dad asked if I wanted to go, and he would have a deputy take me home. I think he was afraid of exactly this. You two aren't the most secret about sharing someone who catches your eye. I've heard him talk about it when it makes a little news. Usually, after the asshole blabs it all to the news."

"You play well," Chris said.

"Well, I meant it about the whole drummer thing. Dad told me you are heading into the studio for an album. One track. Pick one track, and I'll blow your mind."

"Blow our mind? Peter asked.

"Well, or blow your cock. Preferably both. I bet you I'll last longer than the last two assholes who ditched put together."

"And if you are wrong?"

"I get no money from the album," Stiles said.

"Ah, Noah would fucking kill us."

"He's already going to fucking kill us," Chris said.

Peter would give Chris that. Noah would kill them for pulling Stiles into this life, even if it seems like it was what Stiles wanted. Peter had wanted it as well, and he had run from home to do it. He had no connection with any of his family, outside of sending gifts to Talia's four kids twice a year.

"I play piano and guitar as well. Drums are my baby, and I've got an awesome set...well, you guys are the one that bought it."

Peter didn't remember buying anything for Stiles. After Claudia's death, he had dropped money into Noah's bank account to ensure that everything was good for them, but he had never bought him gifts.

"It was the set that you got for Cora her junior year of high school. She didn't want them as she found she hated it and loved guitar instead. Derek was the piano guy, so he gave over the guitar to her; Spencer gave up his piano to Derek.

Peter remembered that year. It had been what Talia told him to get for them as it was what they were learning. Peter was happy that everyone got what they wanted, though. He was worried about what Spencer thought.

"What about Spencer?"'

"Time to play on all of them when he wanted before he figured out that he just didn't want to play music. He wasn't upset."

"You still have that same set?" Chris asked.

"Well, I don't have the money to buy one as good as it was. Scholarships only get you so far. So yeah, I have the same set. This set is nice, though."

"The set in our studio is better," Peter boasted.

'Well, I've not seen it yet, have I? So...do I get an audition?"

"No," Chris and Peter said at the same time.

Stiles' face fell, and fucking hell, he looked like someone had taken his dog from him and told him he was never getting it back.

"You already did that. No one has played the opening to Longest Night just like Ennis. No one," Chris said.

"So...I can help with the album?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, and if we like what you do with that, we can see about the tour. It will start a month after the album drops, and there is no time on the album being made. Our new record label is well aware of what happens when they push me," Peter said.

"Yes, the second post break up album wasn't horrible, I mean, I've listened to worse albums, but it's the least good of all of your stuff to date."

"Not everyone shares that opinion," Chris said.

"Yes, well, they wouldn't know good music if it sucked their cock."

"Oh, dear god, Noah is going to kill us," Peter said.

"Don't be so dramatic; Noah is the one that raised him." Chris was grinning, though.

"We should head to the hotel and pack up. Get everything onto the bus."

"Why did you even book a hotel room?"

"Better shower," Peter said.

"Ah, okay, I can see that. The bed is fucking huge."

"Alaska king. The biggest bed that's not custom made," Chris said.

"So...would I..." Stiles swallowed.

"We can see what making the album does, but we would not be opposed to sharing a bed."

Stiles nodded his head. He looked lost, so Peter waved for Chris to follow him. They headed into the bedroom, leaving Stiles sitting at the drum kit.

"Noah is going to kill us if we take Stiles away for as long as we are going to be gone between the album and the tour." Chris rubbed a hand through his hair and started to pace. 

"We can have a house built while recording the album. We can have everything moved after that. We had that house built, and we still have the blueprints. We can have it be an exact replica, with rooms for Stiles."

"You want to move him into our lives just like that?" Chris asked.

"You feel it too, Christopher. I know that you do." 

"It feels just like when I met you," Chris said. 

"It really does," Peter said.

"I am as old as his father."

"And it doesn't seem to bother him. Look, we know what Noah has told us about how he was after Claudia's death. We were both dealing with too much stuff and weren't able to get back to help, and yes, we sent money, but there are obviously a few issues there. We've heard Noah's rants about Stiles never dating anyone. Maybe it wasn't that he wasn't dating anyone but that he never told his father who he was dating."

"We need someone else for piano and another person for guitar. What if...what if we do a full band like that. Not just two more background people but two upfront and in your face, people."

"Talia would kill me if I poached two of her children from her."

"I was thinking three. Spencer as well."

"Spencer for what?"

"Just to get him away from there. Laura is the perfect child, and we know from the limited contact you have that the three youngest are the black sheep of the Hale family; why not make them your kind of black sheep."

"Spencer would kill to go on tour," Stiles said.

Peter turned to look at him. "Private conversation."

"Then shut the door and don't leave it open like a foot. Shut doors mostly tell me that I am not wanting."

"Mostly?" Peter asked.

"Locked doors are better but still not 100% Stiles proof on getting in. A door that has like a slider that can't be opened from the outside, that's about the best bet."

"Good to know that you don't give a shit about societal norms."

"Dude, I listened in on all of my father's calls to make sure that he was going to be fine. I don't give a shit about that kind of thing."

"Also a good thing to know," Chris said with a laugh at Peter. "You two are going to get along well."

"So, you are serious about Derek, Cora, and Spencer?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, you are friends with all of them?"

"Yes."

"Wait, isn't Spencer in college?"

"Online. Every one of his classes is online, so he could get them all while on the road. I know you guys have a good Wi-Fi hotspot. I saw it when I was looking at shit earlier."

"Snooping?" Peter asked.

"Always."

Peter eyed Stiles to see that he looked a little hesitant; the cocky and brash boy was gone from the night before. Peter reached out a hand and pulled him closer to him. Stiles came willingly and draped himself over Peter's lap when he tugged him in there. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," Peter said before he kissed Stiles. He kept him right there as he deepened the kiss. "Someone had to derail our plans for a lazy morning in bed by getting up and playing on the drums." 

"I do that every morning. We soundproofed the basement, and I jam for about an hour every single morning before I head out on a run."

"No job?"

"Online at the moment. I can even probably keep it until we go on tour. I have a good enough nest egg but not that good of one."

"Stiles, Noah would kill us if we didn't take care of you while you were working on the album with us. We have a house that is plenty big enough for you, Derek, Cora, and Spencer to move into while we work on the album. We can even have days where we don't see each other. The place is so big. We can date since I know that your father would love that better than us just dropping you into our bed, never to leave again."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked. He looked at Chris as if he wanted to make sure that Peter was speaking the truth.

"Of course, darling. The moment that I met Peter, I knew I wanted to be with him forever. He chased me a little, but he loves the chase. I knew when I locked eyes with you on stage that there was something between us. Peter's feeling of the same just cemented it. We want this to work, a triad and as a band."

"It's not..." Stiles sighed and wiped a hand over his face. He slumped a little, and it was only Peter's fast hands that kept him in his lap. "That's a lot of change."

"And we need that change. We've been in a rut, and this is the only life that we want. I mean that. We have stayed making music because it's what we like. We like being on stage and performing and doing everything involved with that. We love that, but it's been a challenge to keep loving it. Maybe we need a few upstarts to give us energy back." 

Chris laid back on the bed and pulled Stiles off Peter's lap. Stiles settled on his knees and looked down at him. He grinned before diving down to kiss him. They were all three pretty much still mostly not dressed, so Peter got himself naked before working on getting his own shirt off of Stiles. Stiles fought it as he didn't want to stop kissing Chris, but he gave in after a small fight. 

Peter was pretty sure that Stiles was the link that they had been looking for to give them a purpose again.

* * *

Peter settled into the booth and pulled Stiles in after him. He grinned at Chris as the man sat across from him. 

"You just want to be not sitting across from Noah," Chris said.

"He's got a gun, and he threatened to use it on me before."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I wasn't exactly the best kid growing up. Your father was a new deputy after he got out of college, and I made it my life's work to get Deputy Stilinski worked up. It wasn't until after I had started to kind of do the same thing to Chris that I figured out that I was flirting a little. Your father was married at the time, and you were just an infant, but I never pushed. I flirted, and he got worked up. I think that Claudia found it funny as hell. I never pushed."

"Oh, my God. Mom talked about some little shit delinquent who used to flirt with Dad. I never realized that it was you. I think she did that on purpose. It was never meant with anything other than flustering your father."

"No wonder he looked like he wanted to shoot you," Stiles said.

"Yes, well. Here he comes." Peter looked at where Noah was getting out of his car. Thankfully he wasn't driving his work vehicle. 

"Just be...well yourself. He'll think worse if you are anything other than yourself," Stiles said as he laid a hand on Peter's thigh. "Though, maybe not flirt with him."

Chris laughed. Peter stuck his tongue out at Chris. 

Noah sat down beside Chris, looking at Stiles and then Chris.

"Peter needed a buffer," Stiles said.

"Ah, well, I left my gun and my taser at home, so he's safe."

"You say that like you aren't certified in like ten different fighting styles," Stiles said.

"Ah, you had to tell him that why?" Noah asked.

"Noah, Stiles..." the waitress trailed off as she stopped at the booth they were in. "Oh, my God."

"Calm down, Stephanie," Stiles said with a laugh. He grabbed the two menus that she nearly dropped and started to fan her face with them. "It's fine. She's just shocked. She doesn't listen to you guys, but her older brother does, and he was out of town for work for the last week. He's getting back into town like two days from now. It's all he's bitched about, not being able to make the concert. 

"Well, if I have my way, we will be opening the big tour here," Peter offered.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Well, we need to open in some fun way. I'm sure that this time the school might let us actually have the football field or lacrosse; I'm not picky."

"I can lean on them. The money it would mean for the city would be a big thing," Noah said.

"Right? I can't believe they didn't want you guys this last time."

"I think that there are a few who are still pissed at me being the way I was."

Noah snorted, and Peter barely reined in flipping him off. He shook his head and laughed as Noah gave him a look that said he knew what Peter was thinking anyway. 

Drink orders were placed, and the menus were left for Chris and Peter. Peter looked to see what he wanted before he focused on where it seemed that Noah and Stiles were having a staredown.

"So, what are your intentions toward my son?" Noah asked when Chris finally set down his menu. 

Peter was just happy that no drinks had been dropped off yet. He probably would have choked. 

"Well, I guess that needs a clarification question. What do you mean?"

"Stiles," Noah said as he looked at him.

"Hey, Dad, so I kind of have a new job."

Noah looked at Stiles and then at Peter before turning in the booth to look at Chris. "You are the level headed one. Explain what the hell is going on before I figure out something to arrest you both on."

"Ah, well. Before you arrived today, Stiles was playing the drums. We've gone through more drummers than years since Ennis left the band. He's good. He also brings along a few other people we have wanted to add to the band. We are going to go from a trio to a quintet."

"Quinjet," Stiles said with a laugh. 

"We are not a ship from the MCU."

"If we were, we would have a name like Stetopher or something like that."

"Are you sure you really want him as your drummer?" Noah asked, with his lips turned up in a smile.

"There are ways to wear him out or keep his mouth occupied."

Stiles snorted, but the look of murder from Noah made Peter squirm in his seat and not in a good way. 

"So that's happening too?" Noah asked.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"So, who are the other two?"

"Derek and Cora, if they want the job."

"They would probably jump at the chance to get the hell out of here with Stiles. As long as Spencer could tag along."

"I'll find a job that he can do around his schoolwork. What is he going to school for?"

"Money management. I think it started off as a way to piss off Talia and then became something that really likes."

"We can have him work alongside Bob, and then when Bob is ready to retire in two years like he keeps on threatening, we can just hire him. Yup that works," Peter said. 

Chris nodded his head. 

"Talia is going to be livid," Noah said.

"Yes, well, I don't plan on being here when it's all said and done. We are heading home to get things figured out with starting the new album but also seeing about finding enough land to buy here to move here after the tour."

"Really?" Noah asked.

"We can build our house anywhere, and I'm sure that we can sell our old one. We have the plans from that house, so we can just use them. With modifications for Derek, Cora, Stiles, and Spencer."

"All of them?"

"Our house is massive. We like to have our room, but it won't be hard to add them all. Stiles would have his own room, now and forever. Chris and I have a master bedroom, but we also have other bedrooms. They are never used at the same time. The master bedroom bed is used every night, even if one of us is in the other room. We don't go to be bed mad, but we do sometimes want to be able to sleep alone."

"Are you lying to make me happy?"

"No, Dad, their last interview with Rolling Stone, talked about there. It also where Peter slept when Chris had that broken arm since Chris rolled over once and cracked Peter with his cast."

"Ah, well, get used to that kind of thing. This one flails like crazy when he's started and sleeps like a starfish. You'll have your work cut out for you with that."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You aren't stringing him along for his playing ability, are you?" Noah asked.

"No."

The conversation paused as the waitress returned, took their food order, and dropped off their drinks. 

"No, we are not. He can play Longest Night perfectly; no one but Ennis has ever been able to do that."

"Really?" Noah asked as he looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "You guys have bitched about that a lot to me." 

"Yeah, I overheard that, but by then, I think I was already playing it perfectly; people were just lazy and not learning how it's actually played. I mean, Ennis talked about how easy it was over a decade ago."

Peter shook his head. He would have to make sure that he checked for Stiles before talking about any surprise for the younger man. It seemed like those stalker tendencies he had as a toddler had not gone away. 

"So you are really going to go on stage and perform a song written by your lovers about you when you were a toddler?" Noah asked.

"Damn, right for the heart of the matter," Stiles said with all seriousness.

"Stiles," Noah said.

"Dad, I told you when I was ten that I was going to play in the band. You never believed me. I might have had a few months during high school where I thought about just being a roadie that they fucked, but I wanted in a band since I was nine. I just never told you what band until a year later. I mean, I'm happy they like me enough to want to whisk me away to their home to sex up."

"Dear God," Chris said.

"Oh, no. You have him now. He's all yours," Noah said.

"At least we can keep him quiet in some very nice ways," Peter said to Chris.

"Please, my blood pressure can't take this," Noah said.

"Dad, your blood pressure is fine. I know because I looked at your last tests. That new diet you are on has helped a lot. I know you are off your blood pressure medication."

Peter thought about how that kind of stalking was going to be given to them.

"We are not giving up smoking," Chris said as if he had the same thought.

"One cancer scare, and you are. Yeah, you might be lucky so far, but anything remotely like cancer anywhere in your body and you are giving them up. I'll even offer to let you suck my cock every time you want a cigarette."

"There is a reason why we always sit over here," Noah said.

"I can understand why," Chris deadpanned.

"You all love me, and you know it."

"We are going to have issues with this," Chris said.

"Eh, we already live in each other's pockets. I feel bad for Derek, Cora, and Spencer,"

"Eh, feel bad for Derek. Cora and Spencer already get the full, unfiltered stuff from me. Though it might change since I am banging their uncle and pseudo uncle."

"Welcome to the family," Noah said.

Peter wasn't sure that it was the words that Noah wanted to say, but he seemed to be accepting this and that while lecherous, their intentions toward his son were good. He was an awesome drummer, and Peter was already thinking up a few songs that they could showcase that for. He had one that no one had ever been able to do justice to that he had never put on an album for that reason. Getting it perfect in the recording studio was one thing; it was another matter on stage.

"He wakes up playing the drums and will tap with his hands, fingers, forks, spoons, knives, and if you allow him drum sticks around the house, those as well on everything. I mean everything. I had a cast on my leg one time after breaking it. He played drums on it while waiting for me to be released from the ER."

"If it sits, it'll get beat," Stiles said. 

"That sounds so wrong," Chris said. 

"I have no filter, really. Daddio hoped that I would grow out of that facet of my ADHD but nope."

"Why are you moving here?" Noah asked.

"Well, Chris' daughter is moving to the area to be with her boyfriend. You are here. That's more than reason enough. Yeah, we are just in the upper state, but we are tired of there. I don't want to be under Talia's thumb, but all of our families are here."

"Yeah, Ally is moving in with Isaac, Dad," Stiles said.

"You know?" Chris asked.

"Well, Ally used to date Scotty, and Scotty never knew, but I was pretty sure that Allison was your daughter. I never told him as he would blab, but Allison told me for sure two months ago when she asked me to be the baby's Godfather. She's also changing her name. Isaac doesn't want his father's name when they get married, and Allison doesn't like to be associated with her mother after what happened a few years ago with your sister. So she's going to be an Argent, last I heard. or a Hale. She joked about that one. Or I thought it was a joke."

"No, she's not joking," Peter said with a grin.

"Oh, awesome. I get to be her stepdaddy."

"Never let him drink too much sugar before turning him loose on reporters."

"I don't know. I kind of like it," Peter said in response to Noah's words.

"See, Daddio, they love me for who I am." 

Noah laughed.

Peter wasn't sure that they had seen who Stiles fully was yet, but the reporters would learn to not ask questions they really don't want detailed answers to. He was sure that they would tamper down some of those edges with time, but Peter really did like him just how he was. 

Chris' face said the same thing to Peter. They were happy with him as he was, not some caricature of who he was.

There would be some growing pains, but Peter was pretty sure that Hunter & Hunted had a good long life ahead of them.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
